Unnoticed
by Krilaia
Summary: Oneshot. A girl, who's always been invisable, sudden gets noticed by none other than Aiden Potter Harry's son her life becomes a little more teenage and a little less lonesome weird. Stink at Summary. Story tons better.


Bleeding: Mm one-shot. Long One-shot.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

((a/n me breaking in))

Disclaimer: I own my made ups. That's it.

Warning: Punctuation is not my best friend. Also, talks of suicide (not much) cutting (not much) and drugs (not much) there are mentioned in one part, only once. It's not big.

Part One 

My life has always been a rather… bad one. Although, I never let it get the best of me. See, I come from a very messed up family. My brother and my dad, I had thought, were the only sane one. Over the summer, I was proven wrong. I traced my pale finger into the frosted window. I made random letters and shapes. I glanced at my black nails and sighed. I didn't really have any friends. I'd been at this school for fifteen years and not once had I gotten a friend. My brother, on the other hand, had tons of friends.

Closing my grey eyes I let a sigh escape my lips. It was a Saturday night and I was bored to the point where watching paint dry seemed more entertaining. What a drag. I bet my brother was off shagging some random girl. Sad, pathetic, how I loathed to have the popularity he had.

My brother was known as a playboy. Heaven only knows why girls even bothered to this he had an appeal in the looks section. He was cocky and outgoing, but he could be sweet. My brother, Derik, was always with at least three other people, and never seemed alone. As much as it seemed I hated him, he really could play the older brother part when needed.

When I said I had no friends, I meant purely at this school. I had friends, just no here. Here, I was invisible. I knew everything but was known by nothing. I took my free hand and ran a couple strands of red hair between my thumb and index finger.

"Is that fun?" A voice jolted me from my thoughts. My eyes cast upon the thin body of another one of those popular boys here. His charcoal hair lay ruffled and uncombed looking on his head. It took me a few minutes to realize, I was the one he was talking to. I'm shocked my eyes haven't widened to twice their size.

"Loads." I answer dully taking my eyes away from the jean clad teenage in the white sleeveless shirt. I could fell his emerald eyes staring at me still. Me in my baggy clothes. My baggy black shirt, that's two sizes to big. My black sweat pants that were also two sizes to big. I bet he thinks I'm wearing a blanket. Not that I care.

"So what are you doing out here so late at night?" He asked conjuring up a seat and sitting beside her.

"I 'unno.." I said glancing at him before going back to the window. "What about you?

"Well that's my business isn't it?" He asked mockingly. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see. "So, how come I haven't seen you around? You new here?"

I let out a small laugh. "No. This is my fifth year. Do I look like a first year?"

"Nah just didn't know if you were new." He said. "So, you got a name, mystery girl?"

I stood up, my sneakers hitting the ground with a soft _thump_. "That's my business isn't it?" As I walked away, I flash a small smile. Maybe I would end up with a friend this year.

Part Two 

I was sitting in History Of Magic. It was sort of pointless. It was a well-known fact that everyone in this school hated this class or loved it. Why? Simple, you could either be bored to death or sleep right through it. I choose, neither. I wrote. Wrote anything and everything. I couldn't sleep through classes; I'd tried once but couldn't manage it. I am the odd one that way I guess.

My mind drifts to what happened a week ago when I was sitting on the windowsill. Sighing I glance at the clock to get it out of my head. This class has been going on for about five minutes, and already half the class is asleep. How typical.

Than something out of the ordinary everyday bubble happens. A student walks in late. No one ever walks into this class late. They never want to interrupt their sleeping time. Everyone's attention is now on the late student. It's him.

What's worse is our ghost teacher- I mean that literally- doesn't even notice. For a split second I think he'll stop and take the vacant seat beside me, but he doesn't. He goes and joins his friends in the seat behind my own. I didn't really expect much, did I? I bet he doesn't even remember me.

As class drowns on I can hear them whispering very softly to each other. Although, I can't make out the words and therefore have no idea what they are talking about. A few seconds after I drown them out with my own thoughts when someone slides down from the seats above. Right. Next. To. Me.

" You know who I am right?" I cast my gaze to the boy with almond colored hair to my right.

Raising an eyebrow I nodded, "I think I've heard some of the girl's talk about you.." I whispered back. "Turk Finnigan right?"

A grew spread across his pale face as his brown eyes sparkled with delight. "Girls talk about me? How delightful! Tell me, what do they say?"

I opened my mouth to answer when Turk's chair was kicked from behind.

"I erm mean. I hear you had a run in with Potter the other day?" Turk whispered.

I shrugged writing again. "Oh, so that's who it was?" I whispered.

"Yes, that's exactly who it was! Now, back to that meeting, from what I heard you seem to be lacking in the giving out name department. So, if you would be so kind as to mind sharing exactly what that, oh so lovely, name is.." Turk waited for an answer.

"My name's Annya. Annya Haywire." I replied not looking up. An awkward silence filled between us two.

"You Derik's kid sister?" He asked.

I chewed on my bottom lip but answered anyways, "Yes."

"How come we never hear about you then?" Turk asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I'm not very social and well, he is." I answered calmly.

"Hmm, alright then." He eyed my suspiciously though, earning a sigh from me.

"Want a DNA test?" I asked.

"Nah, won't be necessary, I see it." He answered hopping back to his original seat and talking to Potter.

Did he just say he saw Derik in me? Oh bugger. I try my hardest to not look like him, and now there is a resemblance. Crap. I continue to write, trying hard to hear what they are saying behind me. Why would anyone, much less Ayden Potter, care about my name? I mean, he was one of the most popular boys, almost beating my brother. So why did I my name matter to him?

I sighed a silent relief when we were all free. I was from my torture of a mind. I zoomed from the room so that I wouldn't be confronted. That was the last thing I needed.

Maybe I could find this thing out on my own.

Part Three 

History of Magic is my first class, and now by lunchtime I had managed to forget about that weird incident. Walking into the great hall I sat away from everyone at the Gryffindor table. No one would notice, that's how I was; invisible. I grabbed an apple and munched on it pulling out a notebook and beginning to write once again. Honestly, I had more stuff written than I had room for in my room at home. I started to think about my home.

I really missed my dad. He hadn't lived with Mum for some time now, but they were still married. He didn't have it in him to divorce her, and she just didn't care. He loved her, but she didn't love him. It was sad. My dad had come from America; he'd gone to Salem. Every other summer we went with him over to visit family and friends; that was where all my friends lived.

This summer was different though. He started to act fake. I, always being a daddy's girl and being super close with my Dad, was the first to notice. Hell, it got to the point where even my dense brother noticed. Than it happened. One day walking in from being at a friend's house I saw him pull the trigger, gun pointed at his head.

It tore me up, it really did. I cried until I couldn't cry anymore. I tried to cry, but nothing came out. I was dry in the eyes. I started to feel bad, and felt like it was my fault. Like I should have stopped him, when in truth I was in denial when I saw him do it. Regardless, I had spent a week crying at my mum's house, and than a week having nothing but dry tears. I started to cut myself. I knew it was wrong. And I shouldn't have done it. For some reason, it didn't last long though.

About three weeks and my sudden absences started to go noticed by Derik. He went and investigated and found me with a light bit of blood on my wrist. To say the least, he freaked out. Mum never found out, and I was broke of that addiction. Mum was to stoned to even notice.

Yes, my Mum was a druggie. She had been since I was small. I'd come across her drug stash and my dad had told me not to worry. So I didn't. He told me not to touch it, that it was bad. So I didn't. My small brain(I was only six or so) decided that if that stuff were bad, and Mum used the bad stuff, she was bad. Not that she gave me any evidence against this, of course. She always favored my brother.

Yes, this was my little family. Somehow Derik and myself managed to get over everything. We're both wicked actors, I think.

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud group of four people. The only ones that held that carefree laugh were Ayden and his friends.

His friends were all fun to be around, or so I'd heard. So far, I'd only had the pleasure of meeting Turk and Ayden.

The other two were also guys. Jess Lupin was the smart one of the group. He thought rationally, most of the time. Anytime in class, the teachers compared him to his father. I'd heard people tell each other secrets, when they didn't realize I was there, that he wasn't supposed to be born. By now the whole schools knows about it. He wasn't supposed to be born, no. His parents still love him just the same. See, Jess has an older brother. His older brother is in his early twenties when Jess here is only fifteen. Reason? His parents didn't think they could have any more children, and then 'poof' Jess showed up.

He was unique though, and I had to give him props for that. His clothes were always his own. Even though we had to wear a uniform, somehow he managed to look different from everyone else. Course, it helped he was a metamorphmagus. Although, normal his hair was a vibrant blue.

The other in their group I hadn't met was Kile Weasley. He had the basic trait most Weasley's had. Red hair. Luckily for him, it wasn't so blazing; it looked red instead of orange. He was normal easy going, from what I'd heard and seen. Also pretty fond of wizarding chess. I believe one time someone said his dad was the same way. He was an only child, but wasn't a spoiled brat. Actually, he was often found helping first years. The one group of people that the four didn't prank.

I vaguely wondered why they had become strangely silent. I didn't pay a bit of mind to it though, and just continued writing as every lunch. That was, until, I was surrounded.

I looked up to see Kile and Turk sitting in front of me. I blinked and looked to my right, and there is Ayden. I turn my head to the left, shocked beyond belief, and there is Jess. Damn the one-day I choose not to sit at the extreme edge.

"Hello Annya." Ayden said, smirking at the fact he knew my name.

"Um, Hi." I said quietly.

"Ha! She has a thing for you! So why are we here?" Kile asked, than grinned at me, "No offense, you're a nice looking girl."

I blinked, "None taken. I have no 'thing' for anyone I'm just not used to being given attention."

"I don't see how that's possible." Ayden muttered from beside me.

"Simple, I'm invisible to most people." I said with a shrug.

"Well we don't see how that happens." Turk said with a slight grin, "But we are going to change it."

I gave him a wide eyed look. "No, no, no, no, no!"

"Aww c'mon what's the worse that could happen?" Jess laughed. "If it makes you feel better I'd choose an outfit for you."

"It would be skanky looking." Kile pointed out.

"Yes, it would be very if Jess picked out an outfit for a girl." Turk agreed.

"Fine, I'll get Hannah to make her over for hogsmeade." Jess muttered.

" What are you guys talking about, I haven't agreed to anything!" I defended, feeling outnumbered.

"We're going to make you a star, like you should be." Jess said as if it were nothing big.

"That is, of course, you don't mind." Ayden added.

I bit my lip and considered this. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I saw what else I could look like in non-uniform and non baggy clothes.

"I guess I don't mind.." I said and got a whoop from all four boys.

"But what about Hogsmeade…" I remembered what Jess had said.

"Well see.. Uhhh umm.." Ayden started.

"You're going with him as payback." Turk said.

"What!" I cried.

"Don't worry, we'll all be around too so he can't do anything to you." Jess said grinning.

"Oh makes me feel loads better." I mumbled.

As if this could get any worse, my brother walks in with his friends. Along with his latest flavor.

My brother, sweet as he is, tends not to show many people that sweet side. His friends varied, the only one I could say he always hung out with was Taylor. Derik, had way to many friends. More than I could count, and he was always with a group of them. It was very annoying to try and talk to him without being seen.

Derik had more years at this school; actually this was his last. Yeah, he was a seventh year. It was one of the reasons I didn't have friends here. I had never wanted to be refurred to as 'Derik's little sister'.

Taylor was, as always, right beside Derik. They had been friends since first year. Both met on the train ride, both got put in Gryffindor, both became popular. Unlike my brother's dark hair(he inherited from Mum) Taylor had shaggy blonde hair. As often as the two hung out, I did manage to get a "hi" and rare small chat when Derik was in the shower or something, but we weren't really friends.

I hoped, no prayed, Derik didn't see me here with the guys. I would die. Unfortunately, he did. He came over and sat beside Ayden, who didn't change his calm expression at all. Derik's few friends that were with him sat near him. Taylor sat across from Derik, but gave me a small wave.

I returned the wave before going back to writing. Be damned if they ruin my lunch.

"So Ayden, long time no talk buddy." Derik said.

"So it has been." Ayden said edging closer to me. I guess Derik did intimidate him. Why else would he get close to me?

Derik held back a glare, but I think only Taylor and I noticed.

"So, I heard you already had an idea as to who you were going to take to Hogsmeade." Derik said calmly. If you didn't know him like I knew him, you would think he was just making small talk.

"Yeah, I do. She already said yes too." Ayden said crossing his arms.

"Oh really, and who would that be?" Derik asked. Everyone was dead silent.

"Annya." Ayden answered calmly. I silently picked up my stuff.

"Annya _who_?" Derik asked, trying not to narrow his eyes.

I stood up from my seat. "Annya _me_." I answered for Ayden before walking out of the Great Hall.

So am I damned? Because there went my lunch.

Part Four 

I looked in the mirror as Hannah chooses my outfit. She was going to change how I looked, and I was scared. It had gone by fast that I was going to Hogsmeade with Ayden. I don't see why it was such a big deal. Never the less I had instantly become popular. It irked me slightly.

I was worried when I looked over at the closest bed. Hannah had make up sprawled all across it. She was a nice girl, I had come to realize, and had become my friend quickly. She had become my best friend, and oddly enough I had become hers too.

I always admired her when I was a fly on the wall, because her taste ran through her and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it. Her tastes were similar to mine; I just couldn't buy the clothes I wanted to. Mum had a fit every time I did.

Hannah quickly found an outfit, and I made a face. "No." She ignored me and handed the top and bottom to me. "Go, change!" She pushed me to the bathroom. The last thing I saw was the pink and black strands of hair. I'd already gotten a shower so I quickly changed.

My shirt was black, although it wasn't like my normal style. It was tight, literally. And short. It barely reached the top of my bellybutton and had sleeves that reached my fingertips, and from my wrist to my shoulder was safety pins. Over my chest was the word 'Tainted' in purple.

My skirt went below my bellybutton. If I could have pulled it up high, I would have. If I wear skirts, it can't go more than an inch above my kneecap, and this one was already there. It was black, like the shirt, but it had various places that zipped up and down. When it was zipped up, like I had it, there was a purple background. When it was zipped down it covered it up.

I walked out of the bathroom, frowning. "No." I said calmly. Hanna waved me off.

"Hanna, I look anorexic." I said completely serious, which made her giggle.

"No you don't. You look fine, now sit." Hannah used her scary voice, so I did as I was told.

She applied a small bit of black eyeliner and purple eye shadow to my eyes. She than ran a brush through my hair and straightened it.

She finished soon and smiled. "You're done." She was still in need of change, so she pushed me out of the dorm and into the common room. I got a lot of stares, and it made me uncomfortable.

I went and sat in a vacant seat and waited for the guys to come down. I didn't want to be dressed up for this. I really did, and if Hannah weren't so scary I wouldn't be. A few minutes later the guys came down; instantly, I jumped up. Walking over to them I waved slightly. "Hey."

They looked at me and grinned.

"Hannah really is good isn't it?" Jess said, running a hand through his hair.

"You only say that because your dating her," Turk pointed out, "But she did do a good job."

"So why is it you choose to hide your body?" Kile asked.

"Are you all crazy! I look sick and starved!" I poked my stomach. "See bonnne! You can see booooone!"

Ayden rolled his eyes, "No you can't. Don't worry."

"Can so." I muttered. Hannah walked down in an outfit like mine, except her's covered more skin, and she was wearing pants.

"Hannah! No fair! I wanted to wear pants!" I crossed my arms and glared at her.

She looked at my innocently, "But than who would have seen the knee high boots.

Yeah, the knee high boots. At the moment I'd love to shove them up her arse for making me wear this.

Part Five 

Somehow or another, the boys had lied to me. I was alone with Ayden in the Three Broom Sticks. Everyone else had run off with their dates. It was a conspiracy I tell you, a bloody conspiracy.

Well, at least I wasn't the only one who was uncomfortable. Ayden just couldn't keep his cool look. It was odd, we were friends but this was the first time we'd be alone since that day he first noticed me. I'd been alone with the others; not him though.

He took a sip of his butter beer, and I took a sip of mine.

He looked at me. I looked at him.

He bit his bottom lip. I bit mine.

"Stop it!" He cried, not being able to take it. I blinked.

"Wha…" I asked, confused.

"Your copying me. Stop." He whined like a two year old.

"Oh." I answered, "Sorry." Then it went back to silence.

Five minutes…

Seven minutes…

Eight minutes….

Ten Minutes…

Twelve..

"I think they planned this. All along I swear they did. I heard them whispering." I said suddenly, unable to stand the silence a moment longer.

"Your right! Oh wait till I get to them! They'll have green hair for a week!" Ayden cried crossing his arms.

I frowned, now wait just a second.

"Are you saying being with me is that horrid?" I asked, still frowning.

"Huh? No! Of Course not!" He replied quickly. I smiled.

"Good."

"Your pretty when you smile…" He said, slightly red.

My smile grew a bit, "Thanks."

Silence filled between us again, this time it wasn't _as_ awkward.

Five minutes…

Ayden and I had managed to make small chit chat about random things. Soon enough, we were laughing and talking about things normal people looked over.

"Hey Annya." Ayden said, nervousness returning.

"Mmhmm?" I asked, tilting my head slightly, looking at him. I wondered why he was nervous.

"I..sorta.. might.. like you." He said looking at the table.

I froze. Did he just tell me that? One of the top five hottest, single guy according to our school gossip column? Unfortunately, I he took my silence as a bad thing.

"I'm sorry. I guess it wouldn't work anyways," He went to stand up.

"I like you too.." I blurted, slightly red. My eyes widened. Did I really? Oh bugger, I guess I did. And I just admitted it! Oh no.

He slowly returned his bottom to the seat and looked at me seriously. "Really?"

I nodded.

"Your not joking?"

I shook my head.

"You really mean it?"

I nodded.

"You seriously like me too?"

I nodded again.

"I mean, your sure than you don't thi-" I did something I could have never predicted I would have ever done. I leaned across the table and pressed my lips against his to shut him up. I pulled away, pink in the face.

"So does that prove it?" I asked, my voice sounded like it was afraid to be heard.

He nodded. "Hey Annya…"

I looked at him, "Yeah?"

He grinned slightly, "You wouldn't by chance want to be actually called my girlfriend would you? Because I'd sure love for you to be called that."

I smiled a little. "I'd sure love to be called that too."

"So that a yes?"

"Yes, that's a yes." I answered with a small laugh.

He grinned, "Good." He leaned over the table and lightly kissed me again.

Maybe friends at school weren't so bad.

End 

Bleeding: Well I meant to add Derik in as a bigger part. Oh well. Enjoy!


End file.
